Lies can cost
by Semmett
Summary: Next chapter up Okay first story REVIEW can't spell either, plz not to many flames.Totally AU. Leggys trip to the grey havens is complicated
1. Arriving

Hello and welcome to the premier of this story in fact it is the first story that S.O.S has written so expect it to be absolutely rubbish. But please review     *on knees begging*  PLEASE REVIEW!

I would also like to say that I speak no Elvish so the places I make up are of the top of my head. Sorry! PLEASE REVIEW 

****************************************************

A few of Elves had come to the docks to see what was believed to be the last elf from Middle Earth arrive, to elves that had lived their it meant that they were breaking the last tie with middle earth, but for the Elves who had lived their lives in the Undying lands it meant that their were more stories to be told while having a feast. Their were also two hobbits in the crowd, Sam and Frodo who were very excited, they hoped that the person on board was a very dear friend of theirs, it was not like the Elves treated them harshly, in fact they were very nice but they weren't like men and unless very drunk, which the hobbits had seen only a few times, they hardly did anything silly at all. 

A small boat had been seen on the horizon late at night by one of the guard's keen eyes and it had been a one manned boat. Fordo and Sam thought that it was going to be Legolas and so had decided to watch it moor and see if they were right.

They watched it come in closer and closer, then shouts came from the deck in Elvish, and Elves from the dock threw ropes from the deck to the ship so it would not float away. All the Elves and the two hobbits waited with baited breath to see who would step off. As quick as lighting, a blur of an elf step of the boat and onto the wooden deck.

" If I knew I was to get such a big welcome I would of looked better." The elf said.

" Legolas, how are you?" Sam said. 

" I'm feeling well" he replied. Frodo studied Legolas, something had changed about him, but he couldn't put a finger on it, he looked completely the same from when he had last met him except he looked wiser, he also looked like he had been through a lot. Fordo thought that it was to do with the fact that the journey from here to Middle Earth was a few days and he had had to make sure the boat didn't sink. But there was also something else, but Fordo was dragged out of his thoughts when Legolas said,

" Am I to get no welcome from you Fordo." 

" Pardon me Legolas but I was in my own thoughts. It is very good to see you again. We live with Elrond, and if you have no place to stay then they will let stay if you wish, we have a horse ready for you, but if you already have a place to stay….." Fordo didn't finish the sentence.

" You are very kind and I think I will take you up on your offer. Hold on while I get the rest of my things." Legolas jumped back into his boat and in a matter of minuets he reappeared, his bow and daggers were strapped to his back and slung over his shoulder was a satchel.

" Legolas if you go about with weapons you will scare people" Frodo said.

" I have carried these around with me for centuries, to lose them would feel like losing a part of my body, I hope you do not mind that much" Legolas said. Frodo was about to say something when Sam said,

" Come on Mr Frodo, Legolas, the horses are waiting and it's getting close to Lunch,"

" Ah, I forgot that hobbits could tell the time with their stomachs." Legolas said jokingly, " But I do remember that I should never ask a hobbit a question about food or pipe-weed as you get a very long lecture, I still remember Pippins lecture on mushrooms. All of middle earth is fighting against one of the biggest evils of all time and Pippin is still able to give me a five hour lecture on mushrooms" 

" Do you want the talk on pipe-weed or are you going to come along" Sam said sarcastically.

" Please anything but that, you'll make the poor elf jump of a cliff and kill himself. It is good to see you old friend, so will you be staying with us or not?" said a voice behind Sam, it was Gandalf. 

" I don't know what I've let myself in for but yes I will be staying with you" Legolas said.

" Oh don't worry, after you have lived with them for a century or so the lectures our cut down to a few hours" Gandalf replied. " Come, tonight there is to be a feast in your honour."

So the four of them set off. Legolas hoped that the happy mood he had put up had hidden his inside feelings.

O.K, I know that the chapter was really rubbish but please bear with me, the next chapter will much more interesting. Please give me a bit of room for mistakes as this is my first story and I would be very happy if you reviewed. PLEASE *on my knees begging and begging*   

PLEASE REVIEW * crying now * PLEASE!!!!         


	2. the lie

OK time for the second chapter, expect it to be as rubbish as the first,

PLEASE REVIEW  
PLEASE REVIEW

I hope you enjoy

Legolas had been living in the Undying lands for just less then a year, but every night the same dream came and it was no different tonight, as soon a he closed his eyes the dream came, it relived his the last week on middle earth. He had lost control of his dreams since he had arrived. Tonight was no different.

(in his dream)

" You come at a sad time, prince of Mirkwood and Glimi son of Gloin. For our king and your friend is very near death, he wished to see you before he died. Come this way please," the steward said. They went up stairs and into a large room. In this room there was a large bed. Arwen was at one side of this bed and under the thin covers there was Aragorn. He looked on the brink of death. Legolas walked up to the side of the bed. 

" You look well my friend, when I die…" Aragorn wheezed, Legolas cringed at the words, but let Aragorn continue, " ….. I want you to look after my wife and make sure she is happy, and I want you to promise that you will be strong and not grief to much."

Legolas knew what he meant, he didn't want Legolas to waste away in grief.

" I will try my hardest, but you ask me to promise a difficult thing…" Legolas said.

" Promise me Legolas" Aragorn said with as much force as he could muster.

" I promise," he said. Legolas then walked away so Glimi could come and say his last words to Aragorn. Legolas could easily have listened in on the conversation they had, but he chose not to, it was private.

That night Aragorn died, Arwen told them that Aragon went peacefully and without any pain. The funeral was large as all of Gondor wanted to say their goodbye. The coffin was paraded round the streets and the day was a solemn one.

Both Glimi and Legolas stayed in Gondor for a few days, they said very little but both found each other's company comforting. Each mourning for a great king and friend in their own way. 

On his last day their Legolas was in his room when Glimi came in, Legolas was looking out of the window towards the sea.

" How long will you torture yourself like this?" Glimi asked

" Do I really need to answer your question friend." Was all Legolas said.

" You must leave soon for I hate to see you like this." 

" Trust me, I would look worse if I travelled away and did not come back, if I left you then I would only waste away on the other side" Legolas said.

" Well when you do decide to leave, you need not waste time with a boat, before Aragorn died he had a boat made for you, he thinks it is time for you to travel to your rightful place, you are only wasting time here with me." Glimi said taking a deep breath to continue, " And  I know that Aragorn forced you to make a promise and now I'm going to force you to make the same one. When I die I want you to promise not to waste away in your grieving. Promise me this Legolas," Gimli said.

" Do not talk like that, you are not dead yet!" Legolas said

" Promise me this!" said Gimli, at the same time trying to make himself look taller and stronger then he really was. " Promise me. For although you will not die, I will and we have to face the facts."

" I find keeping Aragorn's promise hard enough, but you are a much more dearer friend and I do not know if I could keep a promise like that." Legolas said.

" Promise me!" Gimli said 

"No, I can't" Legolas replied, his head hung low, and his voice barley above a whisper. With that Gimli turned and walked out of the room. Legolas looked at the back of Gimli. Gimli needed a stick to help him walk and his hair and beard were grey, streaked with white, he had many more wrinkles, his hearing and eyesight were also poor, Legolas had to face it one day Gimli would die and it would properly be sooner rather then later.

The next day Legolas left Gondor for 2 days, he didn't know were he was going but he just went to ride and get fresh air.

When he retuned to Gondor he felt a bit better. He entered the streets and everything was deathly quite, but Legolas put this down to the people mourning their King, but he entered the main street were there had been noise now there was silence and everyone was looking at him, this unnerved him but then it was a well known fact by the people of Gondor that he was close to the king. He entered the Yard in fount of the castle he got down of his horse gave it to the yard boys. He then entered the main hall were he was immediately met by the steward.

" This way," was all the steward said. He then led him across the courtyard and into the healing house.

" Why are we here?" Legolas asked.

" Lady Arwen wants to see you" The steward replied.

" Is the queen ill?" Legolas asked panic rising. As if to answer that question Arwen came out of a room her eyes were puffy from crying.

" I'm so sorry Legolas," she said.

" What are you sorry about?" He asked.

" Don't you know Legolas," she said.

" Know what?" He asked. 

" He's dead." She said between sobbing.

" I know Aragorn is dead," he said.

" It's not Aragorn, its.." Arwen said before bursting into a fresh set o tears, " Glimi". It took a few seconds to sink in, 

" I'm so sorry" she whispered.

" Where?" He asked, he could feel the lump in his throat growing.

" In that room". Legolas walked over, and slowly turned the knob. The room was dark and the windows were covered. There were two women getting his body ready for burial.

" Please leave" Legolas said. The women turned in surprise at the newcomer,

" We have not finished preparing his body for burial." One of the women said in surprise.

" Leave!" He shouted, surprising even himself at how angry that voice sounded. The women turned and left. Legolas didn't go to the body but went and opened the curtains, then he pulled up a chair to the bed which Gimli lay on and just looked at the body. He let his hands cover his eyes and cried. He didn't know how long he sat there crying. Soon Arwen came in,

" Before he died he had me give you this," she said, she handed him a letter and a Locket.

" The locket is meant for you so you will not forget the friendship you had and the letter is for Galadriel, for when you travel to the Undying lands you can give the letter to her."

(end of dream)

Legolas woke in a cold sweat, why did he relive those terrible days night after night. He knew from experience that he would not go back to sleep, he quickly changed into his clothes and was about to go out, it was still very late and it was raining, the wind was blowing very hard. He grabbed his hooded cloak and set off into the night. He set off on foot, he didn't know were he was going but all he wanted to do was get rid of this dream he had. Afters an hours walking he reached the cliff, his cloak was soaked and the wind flapped his cloak away making him even colder. But his mind was preoccupied and somewhere else.

" Why, why did you take them away from me, both gone in such a short time, why?" He shouted. He didn't realise that just a small space away someone watched him and understood exactly what he meant.

Ok trust me the next chapter will make all this story make sense just give me time to right it. 

PLEASE REVIEW   
PLEASR REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*on knees begging, hitting fists on floor in tantrum*

  Review damn it!   


	3. slowly getting to the truth

Okay suffering from writers block so this is complete rubbish. PLz review

Thanks

*************************************************

Legolas looked into the wind then wind made the rain go straight into his face. He never saw the woman in the shadows.

The female elf saw in the distance. Her master had told her all about this poor prince elves dilemma, he spoke to no one in particular and if the wind and rain hadn't been in his face the girl was sure she would have seen tears. She hadn't asked her master how he had come to know of the poor elf's predicament, he'd trusted her many a time, to tell him of what went on, and to report. The girl had always managed to stay to the shadows and had never failed in her duty. She turned and started to head back, her master had never been sure but now she could tell him he was right. They would have to plan carefully what they were to do next. But normally that didn't involve her, she only gathered information, never normally taking part in the planning. She slowly started to walk down the rocky path, once of that she headed down the path she turned and headed through the wood. Not the nicest thing to go through at night and especially at as such as this night.

After about and hour of walking she arrived, she was going to get a scalding from Gastel, he was the head servant. She felt sorry for Gastel, because the poor elf couldn't understand why she still had a job here, she left in the middle of the night abandoned her duties and was basically a bad servant, others had been forced to leave less. Master was still up, she wasn't sure if he ever went to sleep, some reason she seemed to doubt it, it would account for the massive bags that seemed to be under his eyes constantly.

She knocked before entering.

" Enter," he did so with her head bowed,

" What is it girl? " he asked but half knew already what she was going to say.

" He has passed on Master I'm sure of it," she said never lifting her eyes from the floor.

" Poor elf, I may not have been as open minded about their friendship as possible but that now means nothing now, although I'm not sure how the council will react to this information." He was talking to himself, it had always been this way, her being ignored by other elves, her master had recognised this and used this curse on her to his usefulness.

" Go," he said not looking at her. She left.

Elrond was left to his musings, he had been quite sure but now that he had proof. He would have to bring this up at the next council meeting. He was certain Galadriel would support him in this, she had always been fond of the dwarf. If Galadriel supported him he was sure to get more supporters, her admires, but there were quite a few, but also there were Elves who hated dwarves and it would take a lot of talking to bring them round.

But he would try, for the Prince of Mirkwood. Elrond never saw the sun come up and neither did the prince either.

Ok soz for leaving you in despair but I had to wrap that chapter up, because right now I suffering from major writers block. Review may be able to solve it. ( hint hint) PLz review and tell me what you think of it and I'll try and get the rest of the story going along as soon as poss. really sorry it took so long and for that kinda cliff-hanger. 

ReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReview ( get the hint )   


	4. What to do with the truth

OK before I had writer block and I'm even tempted to remove it.. but this is better (hopefully) and I'd love to get feed back I'm really sorry that I'm so slow at updating ti's just that lots going on.. but if you review then I might just update faster.

Thank you very nuch to anyone who has left reviews I love you all

------------------------------

Legolas didn't know why he was being called into the presence of Elrond, since his arrival Legolas had been trying to stay out of everyone's way and often chose his own company. He stood outside the door, it was intricately designed and made to last as long as its owner did. He knocked on the door waiting for an invitation to enter.

" Come." Elrond said from inside. Slowly entering Legolas looked around the room which Elrond had made his study since coming to the undying lands. The study was neither spacious or small, it was square shaped, with one entire wall missing, with a curtain instead that lead out onto the balcony and the view was amazing overlooking the valley were the elves from Middle Earth had made there home. The other three walls were taken up by bookshelves crammed with books. Elrond was sitting behind his desk which faced the door. To his surprise Gandalf was also in the room leaning on his staff in one corner.

Legolas stood in the doorway; Elrond motioned him to sit in one seat.

" Elrond, why have you called me?"

" Legolas we have found something.." Elrond slowly trailed off.

" What?" Legolas said slowly.

" We know you think Gimli has passed away" Gandalf said suddenly surprising both elves but neither showed it.

" What I think..? What does that mean and how on earth did you find out?" Legolas said his anger steadily rising.

" Don't ask how we found out that's not for you to know, but we have also heard of something that you will find very important." Gandalf continued as if not hearing Legolas's little outburst. " Gimli never passed away, at this moments he resides in the glittering caves where he is slowly dying physically. He died mentally the day he woke up from the death sleep and you had left for the undying lands." Gandalf finished and slowly let it sink into the princes head.

Legolas's mind was on fire, why had Gimli lied and gone into the death sleep? Had Arwen known? Why had she lied to him? Why had they conspired to get him to leave Middle Earth? As if reading his mind Gandalf spoke to answer his questions;

" It was Aragon's last wish to his wife and Gimli that they do that, but I can tell you that neither liked to trick you so."

There was a strange silence, Legolas look ed at neither Elrond nor Gandalf and in that second he decided what he would do.

" I will go to see Gimli," he paused not knowing about how the elf and wizard would take what he was about to say, " and I will bring him back here to the undying lands." 

Once again there was silence, finally Elrond spoke, it was not the words the prince of Mirkwood wanted to hear;

" You can not do that, I'm sorry, the other elves of the council would not allow it, and I have not been hear long enough to carry enough weight to persuade them,"

Legolas was shocked he could not be told his closest friend was still alive and not do anything, his mind raced trying to find a way, suddenly it dawned on him. The letter! The letter Gimli had wanted Legolas to give to Galadriel, he had not read it as it was not his place, but she would help! She had been fond of Gimli and he was sure she'd want to help. Swiftly he explained to Elrond and Gandalf. Elrond was sceptical but would try anyway. Tomorrow there was a Council meeting, if Legolas could talk to Galadriel in before tomorrow then it might work. She was very influential; she was one of the few elves that still existed from the time the elves had left Valor to go to middle earth. But if Legolas didn't find and talk to her then all was lost as elves only net for council every 100 years and all were sure that Gimli would not last that long.

Later that night with Gimli's note in a pocket he set off to find Galadriel, it wasn't that it was hard to find her, but he wanted her alone and whenever in public she was always followed with a entourage of elves. But he had managed to find a time when the entourage was at its smallest, only six elves, he hoped to catch her attention and let her dismiss the rest. Quickly walking he tried to remember all the lessons he had had on formality as a child but as he rounded the last corner it left him, so slowly he came forward towards her.

" Galadriel, how do you this fine evening?" He said.

" Well prince of Mirkwood, is there something I can help you with?"

Legolas was quiet while trying to decide how to continue the conversation while the entourage was still there. As if reading his mind Galadriel turned to them and told them politely to leave.

" So what can I help you with Prince?" she asked again. Legolas looked to the ground how could he ask her? Taking a deep breath he started.

" I have a favour to ask of you? My friend and your admirer, Gimli the dwarf.."

" How can you forget a person like him, I have often thought it was sad that you suffer such a loss, but what is it that I can do to help, I may have some magic but not enough to talk to the dead." She said.

" He's not dead," Legolas blurted, " I don't want you to think that I'm a bad friend in leaving him it's just…" he paused before continuing " Aragon's dying wish was that I got to the undying lands, look I'll cut a long story short, Gimli faked his own death so that I'd come to the undying lands. But I just found out that he's alive and…I want him to come to the undying lands, but Elrond doesn't have enough power at the council and I thought that you did and I was wondering if you could do something about it." Legolas didn't wait for her reply, but he just turned gave her the note that Gimli had wanted him to give to her and left, as he thought he'd made a fool of himself.

" Legolas," she said calling after him. " I'll see what I can do but I can't offer any promises, I meet you here tomorrow to tell you what happened." Then she too turned and walked off the way she had come.

---------

Ok it should now start to make sense now review and tell me if I should carryon or just give up.

review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review reviewv review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review

I hope you got the hint.                                                                                                                                                             


End file.
